Not Natural
by fedupwithit
Summary: Hyde and Sam's marrage is ripping Jackie apart. WB helps Steven put things in perspective
1. Hold on

A/N: This is just a little something that I wish would happen. It probably sucks, but I think it needed to be said. J/H. I hate that bitch what's-her-face.

Jackie was exhausted from a night of many burns and almost-cat fights with Samantha the ho. Without thinking, she walked over to the Forman's and grabbed a pop from the fridge. A month ago this would have been completely normal. But in present day, this was Sam's territory. Steven was no longer Jackie's and she tried to avoid coming within an 8-yard perimeter of the house just to be safe. If she saw him, she knew her heart would break all over again and she couldn't handle that. Therefore, when Kitty walked into the kitchen, she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Jackie. When Jackie noticed Kitty's presence, she was brought back to reality and tried to make a quick exit.

Unfortunately for her, someone stood in her path of exit and she ran right into him…

GO ON TO NEXT CHAPTER 


	2. A father's words

Everything stood still for Jackie. She took a deep breath, and praying to God that it wouldn't be Steven, forced her self to look up.

" Jackie? "

Giving a sigh of relief, Jackie replied in the peppiest voice she could muster,

" Hey, WB. Long time no see."

" How have you been?"

"Great!" That was a lie and she could tell he had noticed. However, he didn't say anything about it.

" So, where is Steven? You two are usually attached at the hip," WB said laughing.

Jackie turned her head slightly to see if Kitty was still in the kitchen so she could come distract WB for Jackie. This was definitely not Jackie's lucky day because Kitty was nowhere to be found.

" Umm well. You see…" just then the door from the family room swung open.

" Steven, there you are. I just flew in from New York and wanted to discuss some business with you."

Upon seeing Steven, tears filled her eyes and she pushed past WB mumbling a quick goodbye.

"What did you do this time?"

" I got married."

" Really, I didn't see a ring on Jackie finger nor did I receive an invitation," WB said seriously.

" I know. I married a stripper named Sam in Vegas."

" WHAT! Steven, how could you do that to Jackie? That poor girl would die for you!"

" I know, man. It's not like I planned it. I don't even remember the wedding."

" Why haven't you divorced Sam yet? You love Jackie. I can see it in the way you look at her."

At that moment Sam was walking up the stairs from the basement. When she heard the content of the conversation, she stopped and pressed her ear up to the door waiting for Hyde's response.

" Yeah I love her. More than anything in this world. If I could change what I did, I would. But I can't just ditch Sam. That's not right. I don't want to be that kind of guy. It kills me to se the pain that I have caused Jackie and someday I hope that she will understand why I did this."

Sam went to her rooms and packed her bags. She couldn't be with Hyde if he was in love with another woman. If he wasn't going to leave her, than she would leave him. Bags in hand, she walked over to Hyde and planted a kiss on his cheek.

" Hyde, I am leaving you. You're a nice guy and all, but I met this guy and well we hit it off and he and I are going back down to Vegas. Expect the divorce papers sometime next week."

Once Sam was out the door, WB read Hyde's mind and said, " Its okay. Go find Jackie."

Hyde was out the door before his dad finished his sentence.

**TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE**


	3. Because of you

**A/N- Thank you so much to all of my reviewers. I am glad that you liked the story. Sorry about the length of my chapters. I don't have very much time to write. But I will try to make this one a lil bit longer. Infinite Xs and Os- Victoria**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with that 70's Show. Well except for season 1&2 on DVD. I also do not own "Because of you" by Kelly Clarkson.**

The moment Hyde walked out the Forman's kitchen door, he felt like running rightback in. What would Jackie say? Would she take him back? Murder him? The later seems more probable. He knew that he broke her heart. He knew that she had stopped coming around the basement because of him. Even if she was going to kill him, at least he would die knowing he had tried.

Before he even realized that he had been walking, Hyde found himself in front of Donna's bedroom door. He tried to wipe the sweat off of his hands and turn the doorknob. He knew that if he knocked, she wouldn't allow him in.

Hyde grinned at the sight that greeted him. Jackie was fast asleep in his Led Zeppelin shirt, mascara smeared all over her face, and she was clutching the picture of them at the prom before that had even been dating. His heart was slowly breaking at the sight. It was proof of all the pain he knew she went throughbecause of him. Hyde wasn't prepared for this. He pictured her….well, awake. What should he do? He wasn't going to wake her up. That would make the whole situation a lot more awkward and he wanted to avoid that by all means. Besides, she looked so gorgeous and peaceful and he couldn't bring him self to wake her up. But he couldn't leave. If he did, it would take him awhile to build this much courage up again. So, he did something that he had been literally dreaming about for awhile now- he crept into her bed with her. As if falling into routine, he wrapped his arms around her protectively and she unknowingly snuggled deeper into his arms. Within seconds, Hyde fell into the deepest, most peaceful sleep that he had had since, well, since the last time that he had slept with Jackie.

----------------------------------------------------------6 hours later---------------------------------------------------------------

"God, why is it always my room. Can't you guys go to the basement or rent a hotel room or something. I am happy you got back together, but damn it, wake up you dillholes! Once a cat, always a cat," Donna mumbled as she sprayed water all over Jackie and Hyde's sleeping bodies and stomped out of the room.

"So much for avoiding the awkwardness," Hyde thought as he felt Jackie slowly awaking.

" Mmmm. Morning Steven. Steven," Jackie screamed, fully awake as she jumped out of bed pulling the covers away from Hyde. "What the hell do you think you are doing here? In my bed? Shouldn't you be out with your slut of a wife? Stay away from me. I don't want to be anywhere near you. You hurt me way too much. I don't trust you. Or even trust myself to be alone with you for that matter."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Jackie, I know that you have every right to be mad at me. But Sam is not my wife anymore. Or at least won't be in 1 to 3 weeks tops. We're getting divorced. She left me."

"Oh, I am so sorry for you Steven. I know how much she meant to you."

"Jackie, you know that that is bull shit, man. I screwed up. Bad. I get that and I am willing to make that up to you for the rest of my life. Jacks, I love you. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I want to marry you. I do now and I did then. Sam, Sam was a mistake. A huge mistake. To tell you the truth, she was more like a sister to me than a wife. We never kissed on the mouth and never even slept in the same bed. She slept in my cot and I slept on the armchair. I never want to sleep or kiss anyone but you Jackie for the rest of my life."

Jackie tried to smile to cover up the mixture of sad and joyous tears about to spill down her face."Well that's nice Steven. But it doesn't make up for the fact that because of you, I have been crying myself to sleep for 6 weeks. I am lucky if I can sleep more than 2 hours."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well," Hyde said looking over at Donna's alarm clock," you just slept for 6 hours."

" Because of you, asshole. Why Steven! Why?" Jackie sobbed," I loved you more than anything on this earth. I was willing to give everything up for you. You knew that. But when you saw Michael and I, you seemed to have forgotten that.Damn it ,Steven. I was yelling at him for an hour to leave me alone. Finally, I told him to go check to see if anyone would see us "doing it". Then, I was about to lock the door when you came."

"Oh, yeah," Hyde said letting his insecurities get the best of him, "then why were you in your robe and why was Kelso in nothing back a towel?"

"I was about to take my shower when I saw Michael peeping through the window. I went outside and pushed him and he slipped into a huge puddle of mud. I felt bad so I let him take a shower. He also hurt his eye, which is why he had all of that ice. Why couldn't you have asked these kinds of questions then Steven? Before you went and married Samantha-whore. Then you came home and gave me false home by telling me that you weren't ready to get married yet. Yet Steven. Then that whore walks through the door and suddenly you're all open to being married. Because of you Steven, I have been cooped up in Donna's room for the past 3 weeks. Believe me, it can get scary in here. I was organizing my jewelry and an earring fell under Donna's bed. I was lost down there for hours Steven. Hours!"

" I am sorry Jacks."

" Steven, I………Oh shit! I am missing Love Boat! Out of my way. We'll talk later. Hurry up," Jackie screamed already running out the door, Hyde right behind her.


	4. The question game

A/N- I am sorry that I took so long to update. I really appreciate all of your reviews.

Hyde's POV

"Jackie, can I talk now?" Hyde said when the first commercial after the Love Boat theme song came on. For the first five minutes of the show he hadn't been paying attention. He was content with just watching Jackie watch it.

"No Steven. You may not," Jackie said never taking her eyes off of the television set.

"What? Why? It's the commercial break."

"I am trying to predict what is going to happen next. Duh," Jackie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Jackie that is the………."

"Shut up Steven! The show is back on," Jackie said putting her hand over his mouth to silence him. When she dropped it and it landed perfectly on his upper thigh.

"Oh shit. Okay. Stay calm Hyde. Stay calm. Stay Zen man. You're in a forest. Shit that doesn't work. It just makes me think of Jackie in a little jungle outfit. Ummm. Think Hyde think. Mrs. Foreman. Okay, that's good. Yeah Mrs. Foreman. Making me dinner. Hey, I'm hungry. OH SHIT. She's strong for a little person," Hyde thought as Jackie unconsciously pinched his thigh as she was caught up in her show.

"Oh my god! Steven, how the hell did my hand get _there! _Why didn't you tell me!_"_

"Uhhhhhh…I…You…Ummm," Hyde said trying to think of a suitable answer.

" I want answers NOW Steven!" Jackie said completely forgetting about her show.

"_You _put it there so why are you yelling at me?"

"I did no such thing"

"Ok Jackie. Then you tell me how _your _hand got on_ my _thigh?" Hyde said expectantly.

" I don't know! That's why I was asking you! All I did was put my hand on your big mouth to shut you up and…" Jackie said as realization hit her, " Never mind. It just can't happen again."

" What can't"

" The, you know, touching and what-not."

"Why not?"

"Because Steven."

" Because what Jackie?"

" Why do have to ask so many damn questions?"

"Why won't you answer any of them?"

" Stop that!" Jackie said getting slightly angry.

" Stop what?" Hyde said knowing he was pushing he buttons.

" Steven Hyde you stop that right this minute!"

"Jaclyn Burkhart you give me answers right this minute!"

" You are so annoying."

"I'm annoying? You have got to be kidding. I bet that if we took a poll right now everyone in Point Place would agree that _you_ are the annoying one."

"Whatever. If you are going to sit there and mock me then leave."

"No. I'm sorry Jackie. I just wanted to know why we couldn't ever touch each other again. I told you how I felt. You believed me didn't you? Cause I meant it with all of my heart. I swear to Led Zeppelin."

" I know Steven. I believe you. It's just that… I don't know. But you really hurt me. A lot. The last time I forgave you, I thought that I would never have to deal with this again. I can't go through all of this again. I just can't. I have to know that there will be more to it this time. Not just an off-again-on-again relationship." Jackie said trying to keep a calm voice.

" I can do that. Look, can we talk later?" Hyde said already planning his next and maybe biggest move with Jackie.

"That's cool," Jackie said a smile appearing on her face at her and Hyde's inside Zen joke.

" I am going to take that as a yes. Meet me in front of my car at 7?"

"Kay."

"Cool. Bye," Hyde said and without a second thought kissed the top of her head on his way out of the door.

**Ok. I bet a lot of you know what's going to happen. Review and I will write. I need at least 10 reviews to update.**


	5. Hey,hey, what do you say?

**A/N Thank you all for your great and inspiring reviews! In this chapter, Hyde's plan will be revealed, but not carried out. **

Disclaimer I don't not own any of the characters or anything from That '70s Show except Season 1, 2, & 3 DVD.

_**Kitty Foreman's POV **_

"So, W.B., what brings you down to this part of town?" Kitty said ending with her trademark laugh.

"Kitty, I know that it makes you nervous when I am in your house. Its quite alright. No need to make small talk," W.B. said taking another sip of his ice tea.

"What are you talking about? Ha, ha, ha. We love when you stop by," Kitty said looking around the room for something that might give her a good excuse to get up. Just then she saw Steven begin to sit down next to the sliding door. He looked as if he was contemplating something. "My poor baby. He looks like he needs time to figure this out," Kitty thought. Then she looked back over at W.B, "Oh well."

"Excuse me a minute. Steven seems to need some help. So if you don't mind…"

"Actually, do you think I could speak to him? I think I know what this is about. I am on a role with the father-son pep talks," W.B. said referring to the talk that he and Hyde had about Jackie earlier.

"Alright with me. Ha, ha, ha. How cute! Let me get the camera!" Kitty said already starting to scurry off.

"Kitty, I don't think that will be necessary. We are just going to…."

"No. There will be photos. It ismy right as a mother goddamn it! I already have one son gallivanting off in Africa. I will have my photos!" Kitty yelled. Then she laughed nervously and fanned her self as she went up stairs in search of the camera. "Now _that _was a bad place. I wonder where Schotzie is?" Kitty thought.

**_Outside in the driveway 3rd person_**

"Steven," W.B. said after a few minutes when Hyde still hadn't realized his presence.

"Hey. How long have you been there?" Hyde said never keeping he's eyes off of Donna's window, which he imagined Jackie was in, even if he couldn't see her.

"How'd it go with Jackie?" W.B. said taking a seat next to him.

"Relatively good. We're not back together or anything. But I don't have any bruises so it could be worse. She and I are going to hang out tonight. I think I'm going to propose," Hyde said smirking.

"WHAT! Steven, your wife just left you this morning! Don't you think this is a littlie bit, you know, soon?" W.B. said flabbergasted.

"W.B., nothing has ever felt more right to me my whole life. And Sam, it doesn't matter if she left this morning, last week, last month, or last year. I didn't love Sam. I love Jackie," Hyde said spilling his heart out to his father.

" Ok. If this is important to you, then it is important to me and I support you 100. Here," W.B. said in a very fatherly tone and took out his checkbook and ripped out a blank one. After filling it out he handed it over to Hyde.

"10_ thousand_ dollars! W.B. what do I need this for. I have money. This is way too much," Hyde said trying to give the check back.

"No, no, no. You're going to need it. A girl like Jackie needs an extravagant ring. But all that money is not for the ring. The rest if for the proposal. I assume you have it all planned out."

"Um. No. Not yet. But I have an idea. Can we talk later? I need to drive down to Kenosha and get back before 6:30," Hyde said getting up.

" Of course. And Steven,"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks Dad," Hyde said smiling. Dad. He likes the sound of that.

A/N You know the deal. If you review, I'll write.


End file.
